


The weird eyed (monster)

by disneycastleismymindpalace



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Cat eyes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Magic, little angst, tiiiiiny bit gore maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneycastleismymindpalace/pseuds/disneycastleismymindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Magnus is insecure about his natural eyes and Alec being a little too curious about them. It's just dorable okay?! okay! x</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weird eyed (monster)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this :) if you do please leave a kudo or just let me know. I'm new to writing and a little insecure so i'd be overwhelmed with some nice feedback.  
> Now enjoy reading x

"These eyes really are creepy." The warlock mumbled as he leaned back again. He wasn't even sure what that thing was that was laying on the autopsy table right now.   
Isabelle had only said "come over. Autopsy of "creepy-eyes" starts now." Who was Magnus Bane to say no to that offer? So here he was, New York institute, eyeing a weird naked and deformed hybrid demon that had completely green eyes. Not a nice green though, Magnus had to say, it was a slimy green but he might just see it as this because the eyes were giving of a strange smelling, thick liquid that dripped down his face and pooled in his ears.   
"Ew, I think I stepped in this puddle." He grumbled as he took a few steps back. Isabelle had her arms crossed and was scanning the thing for any more details that could help them figure out what this thing was. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were dark and worried. "Look, maybe we should just wait for its blood..uhm, liquid results." He tried hopefully as he really wanted to leave this stinking place.   
The autopsy was dark even if it was lighted up with tons of bright lamps and bright equipment. It was a cold and sterile place and Magnus didn't like it, it was against his whole   
being to be in a room only in white and sterling silver.   
"Fine, yes, we wait." The girl sighed exasperatedly and took off her safety goggles. She pulled off her gloves and threw them in the bin that clattered metallically in the sparsely furnished room. Magnus followed her example and got rid of his gloves before he suggested "I will borrow some of your books and read into it okay? I doubt we have to worry though. This doesn't look like Valentine is anywhere closer to creating the perfect soldier, so we still have some time." Of course Magnus was worried anyway because if Valentine managed to create an army of perfect shadowhunters, he would be one of the first to be killed off. He could go back into hiding, like his friend Ragnor Fell but he had decided against being a coward when he had met Clary and well, mostly Alexander but they didn't need to know, did they.  
"You're probably right." Izzy smiled softly at him and squeezed his arm as a thank you. "You know where the library is right? Because I really need to go. I promised to help Max with his homework." With a nod he agreed and wished her good luck for her task since Max was clever but also a little lazy. He was endearing though. 

The walls of the institute were sterile as well but at least they let some light through and Magnus could see into the plenty offices and planning rooms they had. It still wasn't his style but he felt a little more at ease here than in the autopsy. That wasn't really surprising though of course.   
He found the library on his own and he was greeted with a beautiful sight when he opened the heavy wooden doors. Yes of course, he also meant the tons of books up on the walls, but the first thing he saw was Alexander Lightwood sitting in a comfortable arm chair, lower lip pulled between his teeth as he was reading intently in some book.  
The sunlight was shining brightly through the mosaic Windows on the wall opposite the door, making Alec's skin look warm and soft. Magnus giddily sneaked up on the boy from the side but he was a shadowhunter and always on alert so the warlock wasn't surprised to see the boy look up at him, halfway through the room.   
"Magnus?" His voice was a little higher than normal and the warlock was surprised to see the boy smack the book shut without even putting a bookmark in it.   
"That would be me, yes." He grinned and walked the last few steps to stop in front of Alec. Glancing down at the book, the boy held pressed to his thigh he noticed what it was and it made him go through a lot of different feelings.   
'Warlocks of New York: A-D' He owned that book as well, hell he had even helped writing it. And because of that he knew that most chapters were actually about him. Okay, given, New York didn't have that many warlocks with names from A-D. Magnus could see the panic in the boys eyes when he inspected the book and the white knuckles that clasped around it.  
"If you'd have wanted to know things about me you could have just asked." He winked suggestively at Alec who immediately blushed and averted his eyes. Magnus found him adorable. "I-I'm sorry, I just saw the book and thought it might be...interesting." The warlock flinched a little at that because yes, his life could be called interesting but to be honest for him it was mostly filled with travesty and pain. That was the faith of an immortal being he supposed, since living forever only meant seeing everyone you love die. At least these were the things that stood out to him. He didn't want to tell Alec about it now though so he sat down in the armchair next to the boys and smiled at him.  
"And, was it interesting?" He was a little nervous to hear an honest answer which was ridiculous itself, Magnus had never been one to be ashamed about himself but he cared about Alexander and the boy had a way to make him feel like an insecure teenager again. He wanted Alec to like him.  
"Well...yeah. It didn't really answer all questions though." The boy mumbled and slowly looked back up, his face still reddish. "Oh, like what?" The warlock wondered and hated himself for even asking since he wasn't ready to talk about Camille or Tessa yet, and that's what this was going to be about.   
Alec nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt before he stood up and started pondering a little. Magnus could see that he was fighting with himself about if he should really ask or better just leave it, so he stood up himself and stopped in front of Alec so when he turned around again, their faces were just inches apart. "Holy...by the Angel Magnus!" He shrieked angrily but the man just smirked evilly.  
"It's sweet that you see me as an angel while I'm the actual demon in this room." He winked at Alexander but he just glared back at him. With a sigh, Magnus raised his arms and crossed them behind his head. That movement made his tunic rug up a little to reveal his hip bones and a small part of his treasure trail. Alexander made a tiny but strangled noise and quickly said "I didn't get the part about your eyes. I know they are normally not like this, human, but it wasn't explained what they really looked like or how you can cover them up all the time." He blushed again as he stared at the ceiling, probably hoping for Raziel to sweep down and save the rest of his dignity.

Magnus slowly lowered his arms back down and turned in on himself a little. The reason why he was covering his natural eyes was because he was scared. Scared of being rejected even more so he tried to fit in. Which was ridiculous, considering his choice of clothes, makeup and jewellery but he supposed, this was something he had a say in, his eyes not so much. "I...I cast a glamour around them and with the centuries I've learned to keep control over it even if I concentrate on other things." He said carefully, starring at a point somewhere next to Alec's shoulder. The boy looked back down at him, a slight frown on his face. "But isn't it annoying to always cover them up?" He asked with a little sad touch to his voice. Magnus considered the question for a little before he answered "they don't really fit in and I don't really like what they remind me off."  
"What do you mean?" Alec's voice was genuine so Magnus found himself answering even that question. "My heritage. My father."  
Looking straightly at the boy he waited to see judgement in his eyes, disgust or even fear but all he could really see was compassion. His bright blue eyes were warm and soft and Magnus noticed little golden spots in them for the first time. They were so beautiful and he had to watch himself to not lean forward in the rush of the moment.   
Alec bit his lip again just like he had been doing when he was reading the book earlier. Magnus could see that the blush was creeping down his neck and chest and he wondered how far down it would go. 

"Can...can I see them?" He asked quietly, a nervous flutter in his voice and Magnus was taken aback. Nobody had ever asked him for that. Lovers usually asked for him to control his eyes more when they had sex and others were either scared or disgusted by them or better what they stood for. "You-you want to /see/ them?" He wondered and was still baffled at that. Alexander nodded slowly and nervously played with his shirt again.   
The warlock considered it for a bit but in the end, his eyes belonged to him and if he ever wanted to stop crushing on Alec, he needed to show his real self. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and let the glamour fall so when he opened them again, his eyes weren't black anymore but bright yellow with cat like pupils. He waited for the reaction. Alec wasn't someone to show his emotions openly but Magnus was still expecting a flinch or a flutter of his nostrils. But nothing. The boy just looked at him, inspecting his eyes carefully as if he was memorising them for later. The warlock still couldn't believe Alec though so he said "so is your curiosity satisfied now? You can add a note in the book if you like 'scary yellow cat eyes' so the next one to read it won't break their pretty little head about me."   
God he sounded so bitter and he hated himself for that. He could see Alec's lips tightening a little and he immediately felt sorry for his outburst but before he could apologise Alec's hand was up in the air and at first Magnus thought he was gonna punch him, but then it settled gently on his cheek, thumb caressing his cheekbone. Goosebumps spread on his skin and his body went rigid under the touch. Magnus was gaping a little because he really hadn't expected that.   
"I like them." Alec said quietly, still looking into his eyes and a soft smile curling on his lips. Magnus' own were trembling a little and his heart was beating heavily in his chest. Alec seemed genuine and he had no idea how much that meant to Magnus. The shadowhunter glanced down at Magnus lips and back up again. 

They were so close right now that Magnus could see the tiny freckles on Alec's cheeks that seemed to only come out in summer. He felt like he could draw Alec's eyes out of memory right now and he was probably going to try that later. "I..." The boy tried but his voice crumbled after that and he glanced down to Magnus lips again, licking his own nervously. The warlock could feel the burning of tears because he was so overwhelmed right now and his heart felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest any time soon. "Can you please just kiss me?" He begged quietly as he took one more tiny step closer to the boy, his hands resting on Alec's firm chest, the fabric of his shirt rough but soft under his fingertips.  
"I-I don't know how." He whispered quietly and a little helpless and Magnus could see the goosebumps on his arms. With a spinning and twirling mind and heart he managed to whisper "let me show you then."   
And then he finally leaned forward to cross the last bit of space between their lips and kiss Alexander softly. Fireworks were exploding in his stomach and he could feel Alec's hand pressing against his face a little tighter as he exhaled shakily. The warmth of the sun streaming through the broken glass lulled them in and it felt like Raziel himself had come down to earth to lift them up into the clouds. Magnus kissed Alec softly, his hands coming up to cup his jaw, to have something to hold on to before he would loose himself. The boy was nervous and trying his best to follow Magnus' example but slowly he adapted and their movements became bigger.   
Finally they were kissing and it turned desperate and deep pretty quickly. Magnus went on his toes to get a little more access to Alec's lips and his arms sneaked around the boys neck. But he was a little unbalanced so Magnus had to lean against Alec's chest, but instead of pulling away or bringing a little more distance between them again, the boy curled his free arm around Magnus waist and held him close and steady while his other hand was still caressing his cheek.   
That and the fact that Alec really seemed to reciprocate his feelings made the last of his walls crumble down into ashes and he licked against Alec's lips who opened them in surprise and Magnus tongue slipped inside. The shadowhunter moaned desperately into the kiss and his fingers dug into Magnus back. "I know, I know." The warlock thought to himself as he clung to the boy while he licked inside his mouth and over his teeth and tongue. He was goo in Alec's arms and without him holding him up, he would be a puddle on the floor right now. But he was strong and firm and soft, comforting him and holding him tightly like he couldn't let go anymore.   
Carefully Alec's tongue began feeling around too and he whimpered when their tongues met, sending shivers down Magnus spine as his fingers carded through Alec's hair. Their bodies were pressed flush together and Magnus felt like he would have to untangle knots when they would break apart again.  
The kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime and they were both breathless when they parted again. Only their faces though, their bodies stayed put, pressed together. 

"Are-are you okay?" Alec asked worriedly and just then did Magnus notice that his cheeks were wet from tears. "I..." He tried but his voice broke at the end. "Was it that bad?" Alec mumbled worriedly and tried to pull away but Magnus pulled him back in immediately. "Not all tears are bad tears." He whispered and gently kissed the boy again, just a brush of lips but he shivered anyway. "That was the best kiss I have ever gotten." He smiled softly as he leaned back a little, just to find a goofy grin forming on Alec's face. "Yeah?" He wondered happily and Magnus could only grin back "yeah."   
Carefully Alec wiped away the tear stains on the warlock's cheeks but held his face in his hands after that. "And you're really okay?" Magnus sighed softly and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. "You-you tore down my walls. I'm vulnerable but happiest I've been in centuries." He mumbled softly and it was the truth. One kiss couldn't make him happier than spending years with someone happily but it was the best start to just that and Magnus hoped they could try it. He could feel Alec swallow heavily before he pulled Magnus into a tight hug, arms firm around his waist and his nose pressed into Magnus' neck crook. The warlock was a little surprised about the gesture but then hugged him back, nuzzling into the boys neck and inhaling his scent deeply. His skin was so soft and warm and smelled so comforting that Magnus hummed softly.   
"Thank you." He whispered getting a little squeeze as an answer. That was enough for him and his small but happy heart.


End file.
